Log Horizon: A Fishermen's Tale Ch 1
by Grimraven22
Summary: This is tale of another Adventurer stuck in Elder Tale who is notoriously obsessed with fishing and that passion is transferred with him inside the game, follow him and his companions as they travel the world of the game getting into all sorts of shenanigans as well as exploring the art of fishing inside the game.


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemuspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 25.68px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Log Horizon: A Fishermen's Journey/span/u/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"uspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 25.68px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Chapter 1: The Fisherman Travels./span/u/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"This is a story of an event that exceeded anyone's expectations or believes, the day when the lives of over 700'000 people was changed forever, this is the story of how what was once a game became our reality, The day when the Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game of Elder Tale became real and all of us players who were logged on that day were transported into it and we the players had to adapt to the circumstances that had forced us into this Mess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"My Name is Gatmar at least that is the name that i had used for my avatar which i am now inside off, my specialty build is a Beast Master type Summoner build with a specialty in summoning sea monsters and our types are usually nicknamed as Aqua Magisters and my Subclass is Fisherman, as you would judge by the name i specialize in using water type spells, beasts and monsters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Currently i am travelling on the back of large Jelly Fish like monster that I had contracted with known as a Fibrolase, It is a mid- level-ranked sea monster that is found in various locations around the Mediterranean and black sea regions of Elder Tale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It is about 20 meters large from head to tentacles with a large purple like bell head that is over 5 meters wide which is perfect to carry at least 1 to 2 people on top to cross the seas. This is one of the reasons why I choose the Fisherman class as one would normally need this class in order to fight and contract with certain ocean type monsters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It has been at least 3 months since the event that has been now been names as The Great Change throughout the Western European had occurred and things seem to have started to settled down, at the very least the initial chaos that plagued everyone is starting to ease down a little or maybe it just has not reached this far./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"During the initial chaos everyone was in a panic, after all this was beyond unbelievable, stuff like this is usually some kind of plot in a fantasy tv show or something and yet it happened, not going to lie, during the first few days I was all but in a panic and all I did was hide in an old decrypt building in the player hub city of Romulusius./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"After some time I had managed to compose myself and began to think things through while at the same time others began to take matter into their own hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The largest guilds practically took over the whole city, with many players choosing which sides that had the largest influence and soon things started to escalate into full conflicts with other guilds, other things pushed the envelope as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" The food tasted nothing but plain mush and player control using the startup menus were more complicated, with all of these frustrations it was no wonder things spiraled into disarray, so I decided to leave the area and try to find a better location to get away from all the mess that occurred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I had spent the next month or so mostly tinkering and wondering my surroundings, I found a small decrypt tower with just a couple of low-level ranked monsters and took care of them with a few spell casts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It was around here I found out a bit of few things regarding the player controls, if one concentrates enough rather than use the menu they can use the spells and skills just by command, and while the food tasted like mush, the food stuffs that would be considered as ingredients tasted the same as back in the old world. I still would off preferred actual meals but at least it was something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The Real kicker was what am I supposed to do with myself now? I was a member of a small Guild known as Fisherman Masters with members no less than fourteen, our small guild was made up of a select few who shared the same hobby off fishing and gaming so we focused heavily in exploring sea and island dungeons and fighting sea monsters, but out of the fourteen members only me and Darsla were transported into elder tale when the event happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Darsla is our most recent member within the guild and was our first official female member as well, huh thinking back it caused quite a bit of trouble among our mostly male members as having a female player within the group with mostly male member group, you can imagine how everyone wanted to gain her attention, personally it really did not really bother me as I was not interested cause one, we were from different nations so it was not like we would meet in real life, second after a bad experience with the last girl I dated, I pretty much brushed off trying for any girls attention, at least for now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Anyway back on Topic, Darsla as our newest member was also the lowest leveled in the group with a lvl of only of 37, However she was of the Templar class, The Templar class was one of 3 unique classes that could be used in the Western European Server alongside Paladin and Excorcist, What makes it more unique is that it is not only a healer class but it is the most combat oriented healer class in the Whole Game./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Most of us in the guild had chosen more direct Fighter and Magic attack classes so our healing abilities were extremely limited, As a summoner myself I had quite a selection of healing spells as well as fighting spells, but the Templar Class has a greater balance between using fighting skills and healer and spells so it served as a good support class for our group and once she had leveled up we could have even started to tackle a more higher ranked dungeon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Speaking of which my destination is actually taking me to her as we speak as before we got teleported into Elder tale , the Guilds initial destination was to go to the Melita Archipelago Island Chain (Malta Archipelago in real life) as this is where the mid-level ranked Dungeon known as the Grotto's Blue was located./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It is a special underwater temple like dungeon that was perfect in order to get Darsla higher leveled and she was already there waiting for the rest of us when The Great Change occurred and she was stuck there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"After the initial chaos, I discovered a few days later it was announced we can communicate with each other using the player communication system we had before, I was so pre-occupied with what happened I did not think of trying to contact my friends first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It was once here we had established communication and talked about the events that had transpired. Darsla had originally travelled there in order to prep for the upcoming dungeon raid, she was excited for it as it would have been her first raid without guild so she went ahead, I was waiting the other members at the guild hall in Romulusius./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"we were supposed to have started a little after six pm but the game was about to receive its first expansion pack in years at around 5pm so I logged in a little early as to see the new changes that were going to be implemented but right around it was supposed to occur the Great change happened and the rest was what I already explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Since Darsla was still relatively low leveled and was of the Templar Class, she had no means to travel outside of the island chain when the event happened, the area had no transport gates, and the only way to get there was either by swimming, boat travel, the fairy ring system or using a summoned monster./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The fairy ring system became to unpredictable as the normal schedule was no lingered able to be monitored, as of the Templar class it had no way to summon a monster or had any special monster summoning items to help her travel, operating a boat became more complicated and she did not have the skills or people to help using it and swimming was out of the question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"So it was decided that I should go there and get her out of there myself but it had to take me awhile to do so cause of all the initial chaos as well as my own panic and hesitance. However when it became clear I could not leave her on a stranded island filled with monsters I knew my councius would never leave let it go. Also the fact that she kept calling almost 24/7 even during my sleeping hour did not help much./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"So after 3 months I managed to arrive at the cost of Sicilia, Using my contract with the Fibrilosa, I am currently crossing the Sicilia channel and heading for the Melita Archipelago, it has already been 2 days, the journey should take me about 3 days, normally travelling in the middle of the ocean would be dangerous but based on these last 2 days, it seems the environment still works like the game to an extent, there would be some decent monster spawns around the coastline but once you get into deeper waters the monsters stop spawning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The Fibrolasia would need to stop travelling after about six hours and would take the rest of the day to continue the journey, if it did not had to do that I would of already arrived in Melita by now. So normally once the time expires, I grabbed my summoning item, Aquarius Dinghy and summon a huge class dinghy vessel to serve as my point of anchorage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As I already said I can't operate this vessel by myself now as I did in the game but I can use it as a base on top the of the ocean and to rest myself for the day, all I had to was drop the anchor and stay put till the summoning time restarts and I spend my time either fishing, sleep or talk with Darsla, Speaking of which I should probably contact her for the usual update./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Beep …Beep. Beep.. Gling/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'em' Hey Darsla it's me is everthing al..''/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MR MASTER FISHERMAN, THIS IS GETTING TIRESOME, I WANNA GET OFF THIS ISLAND.. OFF…. OFF…. OFF… NOWWWWWW''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' WOULD YOU… Cough… would you take it easy, as I said I am already on way, I will be there by tomorrow as I have said so.''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Damn she had me lose my composure there for a minute. I can't stand loud mouths /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' But I don't wanna wait any longer, this place is so borinngggggggg…. I can't do anything fun….uwww/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" ''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"How old does she think she is? She is acting like a four year old with a tantrum, oh this is the last thing I need, I am need some peaceful fishing time after this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Would you cool it, I am the one taking the bigger risk here crossing this sea here, I rather just take my time and fish all day''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Oh Mr Master Fisherman wants to do fishing what a big deal… how about you focus on your people's skill and treat a lady like me with some class or else you will die all alone''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Irritated/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Besides your boredom how is everything else over there?''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"For the most part outside of the mid ranked dungeon Grotto's Blue the entire island chain should more or less be just a desolate place with some maybe low level monster spawns that even Darsla can handle on her own and a few people of the land villages which were once just background display./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Things have been alright here, im still currently staying at the lander village near the dungeon as I did normally, hard to believe this but I really think they are not just npcs anymore but real people and they have treated me well ''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Back in the game the npcs known as People of the Land were just computer characters that either served as quest givers or just random background display but ever since we got here they have acted like real people and it would seem they are quite fond on Adventurers as see them as heroes and protectors. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Darsla had managed to shack up with a small lander family in a village near the dungeon known as Dingli Village, in return for slaying a few low level monsters that occasionally wonder into the village./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The player main hub cities as far as I know don't have to worry about being invaded but outside of those areas it is a bit of a problem for landers. In the past when it was a game the problem was solved by players getting quest but since the Great Change happened this has largely been ignored./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Anyway the timer on my summoning is about to expire but I can already see the archipelago from here, if I had to guess it is about another 2 or 3 hours away.''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''I am going to cast Summon: Messenger Bird, it should be able to at least make it to your location, it will carry the item Sparkle Gem, once I message that I had landed use it to mark your location so I would be able to find you right away''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sparkle Gem is a disposable magical class item that emits a roze beam of light in the air and was normally used in darker or wide range areas to mark ones location./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The messenger bird summon should be able to carry it without a problem as long as nothing directly attacks it and would disappear once the task is done but I have to get off the Fibrolosia and unto the dinghy before I cast it, as I tried that once already and since you can summon two things at once I fell into the water… Yeah that is one covo I defintly don't want Darsla to know./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''OK.. just hurry up would you, I want to get off this island so bad….so bad,…so bad ..SO BAD''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Ouch geez tone it down would you, your voice is like a microphone, I will be there soon enough just be patient''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Fine Mr Master Fisherman''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'em'Would you please stop calling me that, I have a name and it's Gatmar you know''/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"'' Mr Master Fisherman sounds better, besides I don't go on a first name basis with boring folk.. Tata''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"… Beep.. Close../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Why that little…uff it's not worth it, calm yourself man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Now that the timer is up, I summoned the Dinghy and let the Fibrolasia rest till the respawn restarts. I casted the messenger bird with the Sparkle Gem tied to its right leg and let it fly, as long as you casted the players name to which it should receive the message and item, it should find that player no problem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"So now all I had to do was to sit and wait and take things easy and do what I love best to do and that is fishing in a peaceful environment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" It is a real shame tough, that you can't cook anything without turning it into mush, if I could I would definitely go for a nice well-cooked sea bream with a side of mayonnaise and Olive oil enriched fish meat with salt and pepper…uff just thinking of it, just makes my mouth drool, uff I really miss real food./span/p 


End file.
